


Caerulus

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Weretiger Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Leonard gets a bit of unexpected help when fighting one of Darhk's men.





	Caerulus

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write a weretiger!Sara and I finally got around to it a while back. It just took nearly a month to type it up, oops. Next up - finishing up chapter 9 of Outline of Your Shape!
> 
> The title is latin for blue.

Leonard swore as he rolled out of the way of the stream of fire. His cold gun was just out of reach and the parka slowed him down but hell if he was taking it off in the middle of Siberia 1892. There might not be snow in most of the areas around here but it was still damn cold.

One of Darhk’s flunkies that had been recently recruited smirked and lifted their hand, a ball of fire forming as Leonard realized that not only had Darhk recruited _another_ magic user but he’d just rolled up against a boulder in his effort to get further away from the edge of the cliff he’d been near. He wasn’t going to be able to move in time, Leonard realized, and that pissed him off even more. He hadn’t survived the Oculus, ending up on an alternate Earth, and being found by the damn Time Bureau just to be taken out like this.

As he rolled to his feet, he was aware that he should definitely be on fire even as the sound of a furious roar destroyed the silence of the forest. Rather than leave at the sound, he moved so that he could pick up his cold gun, going still at the sight that met him as soon as he turned around.

A Siberian tiger had Darhk’s flunky pinned, the claws of its right paw extended and pressed against the man’s throat. The sight of flames engulfing the man’s hand had him powering up the cold gun.

“I wouldn’t do that if you’re wanting to keep your hand.” Leonard smirked. “Trust me. Losing it to frostbite won’t be fun.” After a few moments, he took the chance to glance over at the tiger and studied it for a few moments.

Judging by the size, he’d have to guess it was a female. He wasn’t an expert obviously but Lisa had gone through a phase when she was a kid where she insisted that white tigers were better than orange tigers and it had led to Leonard learning all about both Siberian and Bengal tigers. At least, enough that he was able to figure out the tiger’s gender. 

His lips twitched as the tiger’s tail swished lazily through the air as if she had nothing better to do than pin this man and stare him down.

Maybe she didn’t. Who knew?

What Leonard did know was that she hadn’t made one move to harm him so Leonard was going to use that.

“Now that you seem to be sticking around,” Leonard said, stepping closer as the tiger released a huff of breath that he’d have taken for amusement from a human, “I have a question or two.”

“I have no answers,” the man told him. He stiffened when the claws at his throat pricked his skin. The whir of the cold gun made it clear that if it wasn’t the tiger’s claws that hurt him, it’d be the cold gun.

“You sure about that?” He smirked when the man motioned that he’d answer. “Excellent. Let’s just cut to the chase. What does Darhk want?”

“Your team.” He paused. “Your captain.”

Leonard’s eyes flashed at the mention of Sara. “Why?” he demanded.

“Darhk remembers it all. How they fought him and the others, how they fought you. Your partner gave them all back their memories. A traitor to the cause. And your captain used the Spear of Destiny to stop them.” 

Leonard pointedly ignored the mention of his past self. Amaya had been wary around him until Sara had partnered them up for a few missions and refused to let them switch.

Saving each other’s lives had built the trust between them very quickly.

Nate, on the other hand, had made his continued distrust of Leonard clear. Sara had taken one look at the stubborn expression on Nate’s face and told him that if he ever got partnered with Leonard, he’d watch Leonard’s back the way he would anyone else’s or he’d experience what the League had taught her about torture methods.

Mick had laughed so hard at Nate’s face after that that he’d had to leave the room.

“What else?” he asked. There was no way this was just anger that his plans had been ruined. The way Darhk acted when he and Sara fought, the looks and taunts thrown out there, Leonard just knew that there was more to it than that.

The man actually smiled at that. “He’s keeping a promise. He promised Quentin Lance that he’d kill both of his daughters.” He began to laugh. “One down, one to go.”

Hearing it put like that—as if Laurel Lance’s death and Sara’s possible death were just things to check off of Darhk’s to-do list—pissed him off and he increased the power on the cold gun so that the impact would be stronger when he shot.

He didn’t get the chance.

The tiger’s claws ripped through the man’s throat, ending his life in seconds. She stayed perched on the man’s body for a few moments before she turned, pinning him with her eyes as she took a few steps towards him.

Leonard sucked in a breath as she stared at him.

He knew those eyes.

“Sara?” he breathed, lowering the cold gun and slipping it in to the holster on his thigh.

The tiger— _Sara_ , holy shit—stopped in front of him, giving him an approving look at the question.

Slowly, Leonard lowered himself so that he was crouched in front of her. She didn’t move, simply letting him stare at her and take in the details of her form until a small smile appeared on his face.

“Hey, Assassin,” he said softly.

Sara took another step towards him and butted him gently in the chest in greeting. A surprised laugh escaped him as he lifted a hand and settled it on Sara’s neck. She purred softly when his fingers curled in to her fur and he smirked slightly at the sound before his expression softened back in to a smile.

“I imagine this might be useful depending where you are. Do the others know?”

She shook her head and Leonard fought to keep the satisfaction at that from showing. Judging by the amused huff and butt of Sara’s head against his chest again, he wasn’t very successful.

They stayed that way for a few minutes and then Leonard let out a breath. “We should probably get back.” He paused. “And as funny as the team’s reaction would be if I walked up with a tiger by my side, you should probably change back if you don’t want them to know.” He glanced behind her. “I’ll take care of the body.”

It should have been worrying, having a tiger’s teeth so close to his throat but this was Sara so Leonard didn’t flinch at the feel of a tiger’s face pressing against his neck. His fingers clenched in her fur one last time and then he stood and watched as she disappeared from the clearing.

Now that he knew this particular secret of Sara’s, her amusement when Nate had accused her of being part cat after she’d startled him one too many times made even more sense than it had when Leonard had simply attributed the way she moved to her League training.

Smirking at the memory, he pulled the cold gun out of its holster and adjusted the settings once more, aimed it at the body, and pulled the trigger, moving the gun from side to side to ensure that the entire body was encased in ice. Once that was done, he returned the cold gun to its holster once more, making a mental note to clean it once he was back on the ship.

He stared down at the body, a smirk of satisfaction on his face. That was another one of Darhk’s men gone.

Leonard rolled the body to the edge then, unable to resist, glanced down at his face. “No need to fall to pieces like this, you know. Of course you lost,” he said, briefly lamenting the fact that no one was around to hear the pun before he shoved the man’s body over the cliff. He stood and watched as the man’s body fell then shattered once it hit the bottom.

“Fall to pieces?”

Leonard turned to find Sara standing there, a small smile on her face. His lips twitched in response to the amused tone of her voice.

“What can I say, Lance? My sense of humor is beyond compare.”

She hummed. “Puns are definitely the height of hilarity,” she agreed, nodding seriously.

He grinned, fighting back a snort at that. “Proving your smarts more and more every day, Captain.”

Sara scoffed playfully and rolled her eyes as he walked up to her. The amusement faded from her expression when his hand slid along her neck the way it had when she was a tiger, tracing a thumb along her jaw.

“How did you know?” she asked.

Leonard’s eyes flicked up from her mouth to meet her gaze.

“I’d know those eyes anywhere,” he said after a few moments. It wasn’t something he’d usually admit out loud but this time it felt right and Leonard had learned to follow his instincts over the years.

A pleased smile slowly spread across Sara’s face at that and he knew he’d made the right choice in admitting that. He tensed, waiting to see what she’d do next, relaxing when he felt her hand brush against his free hand.

“Why don’t we head back to the ship,” she suggested, continuing after a moment’s hesitation, “and then I’ll answer any questions you have.”

Leonard sucked in a breath at the offer. He knew Sara. He could literally ask anything, including questions about what would hurt her and what weaknesses she had, and she would answer.

Which, he knew, was undeniable proof of just how much she trusted him and that she knew he’d never use anything she said against her.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “That sounds like a plan, Captain.”

She shot him an amused smile, the way she always did whenever he called her Captain, and nodded. Neither of them said another word as they headed back to the ship, their hands occasionally brushing against each other.


End file.
